Fast reacting sealants which are moisture curable and contain plasticized rubbery polymers and reactive silanes, along with catalysts are known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,335,412, 5,051,463, 6,025,445, and 6,410,640. Such rheology, and plasticizer renders these compositions unsuitable as brushable, dippable and sprayable coatings, and plasticizer. As thin film coatings of 1-5 mils, plasticizer would be expected to interfere with adhesion and scuffing. Furthermore catalysts used in such sealants provide problems regarding pot life.
Coatings in which the application is made by way of brushing, dipping and spraying require low viscosity solutions with sufficient pot life so that gelation does not occur once the coating composition is open to the atmosphere. Coatings that provide a curing speed whereby they are dry-to-the-touch in a few hours, but provide sufficient pot life would be useful